Twins of the Wizard and the Sea
by fall-out-potter
Summary: Percy Jackson and Harry Potter are brothers(not twins) Sally Jackson is really Lilly Potter. She never really died. She fled thinking that Voldemort killed Harry. Not many people knew about Percy at all. Dumbledore did know. He found Lilly/Sally, and told her about Harry being alive. What will happen when Percy meets Harry?
1. finding out that you are a wizard

Hi guys *waves* 'sup I'm Artemis. Hope you like my new fanfic. PLEASE REVIEW I want your help in writing this. Yes you! *jumps through computer and slaps you* REVIEW MY LITTLE MUNCHKINS OR I'LL THROUGH YOU IN AZKABAN…OR TARTARUS…your choice. *smiles* Also I don't usually use the star thing. I was jut in the mood. Tell me who you want to narrate! This is written after Blood of Olympus. There will be spoilies! Enjoy! (unless of course you don't)

Percy pov

"Hey Annabeth!" I yelled across the cabins. She turned, and her blonde hair flew over her shoulder. I ran down to meet her by her cabin, and kissed her cheek. It had only been a couple weeks since our last quest. Not to toot my own horn, but I helped save the world. Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel and I saved everyone. Also we had some fun. It's nice to have fun while risking your life. Trust me it is. "Want to go for a walk before breakfast?"

"Sure! That'd be great. We just have to be back five minutes before so I can help Piper with something. I promised her I would." she said. Then she grabbed my hand and ran to the lake. I kept stumbling over rocks, but she kept yanking on my arm. I was sure my arm would have a hand print on it for a week. Finally she stopped at the dock, and kissed me. My mind went blank. It felt like all the puzzle pieces fitting together. We broke apart, and I looked in her eyes. Then the moment was broken.

"Percy? Oh! Hello Annabeth. How are you?" It was my mom. She had iris messaged me. I glanced over at her. She was on the couch in the living room.

"I'm good Mrs. Jackson. Why'd you call? Are you ok?" asked Annabeth. You could hear the concern in her voice. I could tell she cared a lot about my mom. I loved that.

"I'm ok, but I need to talk to Percy. I guess it won't matter if I tell you because he'd tell you later anyway. You should sit though, it's a long story." my mom said. I wondered what that could be about.

"Mom, what's all this about?" I asked really wanting to know. Annabeth pulled me, and we sat down, legs dangling over the water. She looked really sad. It was as if I had just told her I was dying, but I wasn't…that I knew of. I'm usually in danger of dying so maybe now was another one of those times.

"Percy when you were four we lived in England. We lived there because there is a bigger amount of wizards there. I've never been a mortal. I'm a wizard, but I was in a family of mortals. Wizards call them muggles though. I went to a special school called Hogwarts, and I learned magic. Your dad went there to visit the headmaster, and it was love. He decided to go to the school with me. He went there for three years, and refused all calls to Olympus. He only went during the summer when the school was closed. Since he had made friends, and they believed him to be normal, he married me. It was in public, and everything. He lived with me for five years, and we had two children. You are, of course, one of those children. Not many people knew about you. We didn't tell lots of people because there was a dark wizard. He was powerful, and killed people who didn't support him. A man told him about us, and he was after us. He went into the house one night when your father was away, but I heard him coming. I grabbed you by the hand, and picked up…your brother." she said. Tears ran down her face. "When I got away I looked down in my arms, and all that was there was a blanket. Somewhere along the way I had felt it get lighter, but hadn't thought about it. I looked down, sure you'd be gone too, but you were there. I threw down the blanket, and hugged you. I held you close for hours, crying. Then I got on a bus, and went on a ship, knowing I'd be safe, and left for America. I left all my money, my house, everything. I changed my name, and tried to forget, all because of him. I'd thought he was dead, but the new headmaster of Hogwarts found me. He told me he was alive. You have a brother. His name is Harry, and he's four years younger than you. That makes him thirteen. He goes to the school I went to. He lives with my mortal sister in the summer. The headmaster said she doesn't treat him well, but I want to put a stop to that. I want you to go to Hogwarts during the school year, and maybe he can come to Camp Half-Blood in the summer. There are weeks between them where you both would be with me. If that's going to happen we have to leave later today." when she finished I was in shock. I could barley breathe. I had a little brother. Tyson was great, but he wasn't a full brother. I couldn't believe I was an older brother. I didn't even know him yet, but hearing how my aunt hadn't been treating him well made me want to punch her.

"So Percy and Harry are wizards and demigods? Is one part of them stronger? You said they have a large amount of wizards in England are there any here? What was your name before?" asked Annabeth soaking in all the information faster than I could.

My mom smiled at Annabeth. "My name was Lilly Potter, and I guess Percy's last name is Potter too. No Annabeth there aren't many wizards here, and I think it might be something about politics. Our government doesn't stretch too far out of Europe. I don't think one part of them is stronger. Percy just hasn't seen the wizard half of himself, and Harry hasn't seen his demigod half. Yes Percy is both a wizard, and a demigod. He can use his powers at the same time if needed, Harry too. Wizards need wands though. Demigods don't need wands if they have powers." she said. Then she turned to me "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I knew you'd be crushed if you'd found out you had a brother, and he was gone. It would kill you. Sweetie I didn't want to see more pain in your life." I knew it was for the best that she didn't tell me. I understood, but it was overwhelming.

"I just can't believe it. I didn't know wizards were real, and now I am one. I knew I'd never have a full brother, and now I have one." I said. My mom looked a little ashamed at my words. "I just think it's so awesome. I don't even believe it's real. I'll be there tonight I want to say goodbye to a few people. Can I tell Chiron, and the rest of the Argo 2 crew?" I couldn't believe it. It was going to be fun.

My mom smiled. "Tell whoever you want, but try to keep it on the down low. When he comes pretend you don't know him at all, and act really surprised when your dad claims him. Try to limit yourself to fifteen people…no Chiron doesn't count." she said. "Oh! Percy, do you want to come here for Christmas, and Easter with him?" I hesitated after she asked that. I had realized something. My mom wouldn't be just mine anymore. I'd get over that. I had other things to think about.

"I'll be there tonight. We'll leave tomorrow morning. I'm a wizard. Got it, mom! Wait! One more question. Did I have a British accent?" I asked, and smiled. What? Maybe I did!

My mom laughed "Yeah Percy you did. It was cute until it wore off. I guess mine did too. I hadn't given it much thought." she explained.

"How did he survive though? I mean, the evil wizard went into the house, and did something to make him come back. How did he live through that?" I asked.

"I'm not quite sure Percy, but I think it has to do with the protection magic I placed over you two." she said. This was getting cooler, and cooler.

"See you soon! I'm a wizard!" I said, and smiled. "Gotta go tell the world! Bye!" I swiped my hand through the image, and turned to Annabeth. "I'm so sorry. I promised we would finish high school together, and move to New Rome, but I have to do this. I wish you could come with me. We promised we'd be together forever, and I promise I'll be back for Christmas. I'll Iris message you all the time. It's only four months. Now c'mon I have to tell people about this!" I grabbed her arm, pulled her up, and ran to the big house.

"Why did you have to drag me so far?" Annabeth asked, almost out of breath. I walked around the big porch to the front, peeling a few pieces of the flaking, blue paint on the walls as I passed. We cracked open the door, and went inside. Chiron was sitting down with Frank and Hazel.

"Hey guys guess who learned some cool stuff about his mom?" I asked about to bust the info out right then. It was too amazing to not blab about.

"Umm…you?" answered Frank. The guy was awesome, but when I had gotten out of…Tartarus he was almost a different person, but not quite. He still had the awesome power to change into stuff. Dragons, bees, giant gold fish, you name it he could turn into it. Except Frank had been more sure of himself, and he had even led a Roman skeleton army. He was a freaking Praetor! It was awesome how fast he had changed. His physical form had changed too. He was taller. It was crazy.

"Huh? I guess that was easier than I thought. Anyway my mom was a wizard. I'm telling the truth ask Annabeth! She was there when my mom Iris Messaged me. I have a brother who she thought was dead. I'm half wizard, and he's a son of Poseidon too." I said, excitement bursting through me. "I'm going to this wizard school my mom wants me to go to, and he'll be there. Then this summer he's coming to Camp Half-Blood, and I want to take him to New Rome so he can see it. I have to leave tomorrow so I can meet him before I go to the school. Also, you can't tell anyone about this except Reyna. I want you to tell her so she'll know when he comes. I'll be home for Christmas, and Easter too, but I don't know if he will be. His name is Harry, and he already goes to the school. The school is called Hogwarts, and my mom went too. It's in England, and…I had a British accent when I was little. Oh! My mom's real name is Lilly Potter, so I guess my name is Percy Potter, but that doesn't go as well as Percy Jackson. I'll stick with that. I can only tell fifteen people this though…What'd you think?" as soon as I finished Hazel's eyes were giant, and Frank looked at me quizzically like he would never believe the schist I just said. Chiron looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"It's not that far-fetched. We're demigods, so why can't wizards be real? I've met his mom, and I know she'd never pull something this big. I was there when she told him, and it didn't look like a joke." Annabeth said.

"Percy, I believe you, but this is just so big. How could your mom not tell you?" asked Hazel.

"Well, there was this guy who told an evil wizard about how my family didn't support him. So he came to my house, but my mom took me and him away. He disappeared along the way, and my mom thought he died. She ran to America, and changed her name. She tried to escape everything. She told me she didn't want to hurt me." I explained.

"Wizards don't go back as far as Mythology. In fact, parts of their world are myths. There are things I need to tell you if this is true, but seeing as you should leave soon I'll tell you at Christmas. I have an old friend who works at Hogwarts. Perhaps I could visit to discuss opening the worlds to each other. Please be careful though Percy, but enjoy this. I'll iris message you if we need something." said Chiron.

"I just think this is a little crazy. I will tell Reyna, but I don't know how she'll react. You'll have to prove it. Good luck Percy I'm sure you'll need it." said Frank.

Hazel ran up, and hugged me. "I'll miss you. See you soon!" she said. I told Chiron goodbye, and ran with Annabeth to Bunker 9.

Good thing the door was open. Sometimes we'd try to go see Leo, and it took hours to get him to realize we were pounding on the door. We walked in, but he wasn't tinkering around like usual. He was sitting on one of the couches he had set up near the entrance in case anyone came. Calypso wasn't there, which was surprising. She was usually with Leo all the time. Piper, and Jason were there too. Casually talking together.

"Hey guys." I said, and I sat down on a comfy couch with Annabeth, and she shared a glance with Piper. It always seemed as if they could communicate through their eyes. It was a little weird. Annabeth explained what my mom told me, but way faster. Jason looked like I was insane, but Piper listened intently focusing on Annabeth. When she finished Leo was the first to speak.

"Cool." he said. "Do you need a hat or something to do magic, or is it like 'power within' stuff?" Leo was insane. There was no nice way to say it. Of course so am I, but I feel like he takes it to a whole new level.

"I know I need a wand, but I don't know about a hat. Hats are cool. I have nothing against them so I wouldn't care." I said.

"How do you know this isn't a trap?" Jason asked. "Maybe it's not your mom. It could be like, a monster or something.". I knew he was looking out for me, but I didn't need him to.

"Then I'll bring Annabeth. Both of us could probably take on the world, and don't doubt it. Nico can summon under worldly jazz so I'll Iris Message him if something happens, I have the awesome trait of being me, and Annabeth is the smartest, and best fighter I know. I'll even ride blackjack to get there." I told him.

"This is great for you. When will you be back?" asked Piper. She was really trying her best to be optimistic, but I could tell she wouldn't want me to go.

"I'll be back for Christmas, and Easter, then all summer. It'll be like that for a few years, but I want to go to a regular college. By regular I mean the one in New Rome." I said.

"The hardest part for me to believe is that you have a brother." said Leo. "I mean, you know a guy for a couple months, and expect to know like everything about him through life, and death stuff, but you don't."

"You can't get angry at me. I didn't even know till this morning." I said.

"Shouldn't you get going…if you're really riding blackjack then you should go." said Jason.

"Look at that. Superman wants me gone." I said, and shook my head. "I'll miss you too."

"I didn't mean it that way. C'mon Percy I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't be late. I would never want you to not be able to go to that school, and learn magic, and be without us, and be the first demi-wizard." said Jason. He sighed. "I just feel like we'll miss you too much. You were missing for months, come back, and leave again. I just think we need you."

"I promise I will be back as fast as I can if something happens. Tell Blackjack, and send him to me, but only if you can't Iris Message me. I will be taking a ton of coins. I'll be loaded." I said. Jason seemed to relax, so did Piper.

"Good luck" said Leo, flashing a grin. "I hope to see you in one piece when you're back. Oh! And if you find a magical thing for inventors, can you get it for me?"

"Sure Leo, I'll try my best. How bout you Jason? Piper? Why not make me the delivery crew." I said with sarcasm dripping off my every word.

"Now that you mention it I would like something…" said Jason.

"A feather from an exotic bird would be cool." said Piper.

"Frank, and Hazel didn't ask for half as much as you guys." I said

"They must be under oath not to, Percy. They're just nicer than I am." joked Leo.

"To be honest they're nicer than me too. The only thing Frank or Hazel aren't nice to are monsters…unless that monster is Tyson." I said. "I should get going. I'll see you guys soon!"

Piper hugged me, Jason punched me in the arm and said "Good luck. You'll need it."

As I was leaving Leo jumped up and screamed "Wait!" and bolted off. I waited for only a few seconds before he came out, carrying a bunch of small boxes. "I bought some of these, and rewired them. They repel monsters instead of attracting them. It isn't too strong, but at least they won't drag monsters closer." he said, and set the boxes on the table in the middle of the couches. They were small, and white, and had a silver apple on them. Phones. Leo had made us phones. We could use them, and not _DIE. _

"Gods, Leo, are you sure?" asked Annabeth.

"One hundred percent!" said Leo. He shot me a grin. "Why can't you guys try it? Percy could talk to us easier." he coaxed.

"Can't hurt unless we get killed. Why not?" I said.

"Here. I customized them." said Leo. He handed me an I phone with a blue back. It was sleek, and had a trident engraved on the back.

"This is really cool" I said. "I really should be going though."

"He's right. He has to leave." said Annabeth.

I said goodbye (which took about five minutes) and went up to the stables with Annabeth. I found Backjack who had recovered from his injury with a little Apollo kid healing. (Will)

"Hey Blackjack! Think you can take Annabeth and I over to my moms, and bring her back?"

"Sure boss." he said. It dawned on me that Annabeth couldn't hear him.

"He says sure." I told her.

"Are you not coming back?" asked Blackjack

"No I think I just found a new addition to my family."


	2. the letter, and astonishmest

**Sorry for the long wait I had lots of stuff to do. Thanks for the reviews they help a lot! I have changed parts of my story due to you guys, and hope to get more info on what you want…but I want it to not sound boring…let me rephrase. Moi wants to know how you feel so her story can be sparkletastic! I also want to tell you that I wont post chapters too often because I have two other stories I am working on. A new one I will be writing is yet another Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover, and it's called the ****The Demigod Wolf****. On to the story! Oh and by the way I am not a middle aged man or woman with the last name of Rowling or Riordan! I hope that clarifies, because if you thought I was then we would have problems.**

Percy pov

I don't know what it was. I also don't understand the delay, but as soon as Annabeth and I were in the air on Blackjack the weight crashed down on me. Everything my mom had told me fitted together, and made me want to cry. It was like she had told me things, and each had been it's own puzzle piece, but all of a sudden they had come together, and it had hit me like a ton of bricks. My head hurt so bad I couldn't think anymore. So I didn't. I let Blackjack take me and Annabeth on a small ride in the breeze.

It only took about fifteen minutes for him to take us there, so we didn't have a long ride. We almost ran into a flock of seagulls because of the clouds. The mist was thick, and I could barely see. Tall trees loomed out of the fog, scaring me because I didn't know they were there. When we did land I couldn't even see what was half a block away. We ran inside the apartment building, and the difference was amazing. We ran to my mom's door, and knocked. It was only seconds before I was tackled in a huge bear hug, and tears on my shirt. My mom cried and I kept telling her it was ok, and that I didn't blame her for anything, and she calmed down after a while. She led Annabeth and I inside, and gave us some lunch.

"I'm very sorry about never telling you. I would've but I didn't want the questions that haunted me to do the same too you. It was always the 'what if', and I could never stand to think about it. I only wanted the best, but I guess I should've learned from other things. I didn't want to tell you about being a demigod, and you could've died." she said, silent tears falling from her eyes. I hugged her again, and she sat down next to me on the couch.

"Mom, I don't care that you didn't tell me. I think it's ok, and you only did it because you were looking out for me. How could I be mad at you? I know now don't I? Even if this is the most bazaar thing that has ever happened to me." I said.

"Are you sure?" asked Annabeth. "What about waking up in the middle of nowhere and having a wolf tell you that you needed to find a camp for half-gods even though you didn't know who you were?"

I sighed. "Ok maybe second to that." We all laughed, and my mom's eyes lit up.

"I almost forgot to tell you!" she exclaimed, and told us she'd be right back. She got up, and ran to her room, presumably to grab something.

"I can't believe that after all that's happened to you the fates throw this at you too. I think it's great, but I just cant believe that this is now piled up on top of being a demigod, and saving the world multiple times, losing your memory to a sicko goddess, I just…can't." Annabeth said, while my mom was still getting something. She leaned her head on my shoulder, and I dreaded leaving. I was ecstatic about it, but could I ever manage to leave her? I would be back for Christmas, but that was months away. Hadn't I promised we would never separate? Was there some way she could come?

"I sent an owl to Harry explaining everything. Oh! I forgot that I didn't tell you! Wizards use owl post to sent letters. I just don't think magic and technology ever mixed well." my mom said after emerging from her room. I nodded as if I understood. Even if I didn't understand one bit. "I had to sent one to Dumbledore too to tell him what happened. I just cant believe they thought I was dead! I mean they thought Poseidon was dead too, as if a god could die! I suppose they never thought of him as a god. He never did anything to make them feel inferior. He was always their 'equal' their 'friend'. Although he did end up cursing the man who sold us out. I just never thought he would. He tore my family apart." small tears leaked from behind her eyelids. She sat down, and pulled out two mirrors. "Your father had three sets of these. One of his friends has their old set. I have ours, and I think Dumbledore has the last one. When you look through one mirror, you see through the other one. I thought instead of using countless drachmas you could use these to see each other." She handed one to me and one to Annabeth. I looked through it, but all I could see was myself. "You need to say her name" my mom whispered, as though it was apparent I had made a mistake.

"Annabeth" I said, and the mirror formed a scene on the other side of the living room, with Annabeth's face smiling at me. I waved, and she looked up.

"This is wonderful! I was scared I would have to spend thousands just on talking! Thank you so much!" she said to my mom.

"I won't need them anymore, and I hope you can use them to your advantage." she said. "Percy, I think we should wait a couple hours before leaving. We should wait at least until when the owl comes back, so it won't be lost, and Harry can get his things together.

Harry pov

Whoever had sent the letter was cruel. I had read it over 13 times so far, and could still not make out how it could be real. My mom died. She was not on her way. I did not have a brother. And yet, the Gs were written exactly like mine. **(A/N like my way of incorporating the part where he reads her letter and- never mind)** There were signs in the way the letter was written. I didn't know what to make of it. I didn't know what to do. I packed my things, but I didn't feel as if anything would happen, so I only packed half my stuff. I went downstairs to tell my aunt and uncle. Dudley was laying all over their pristine white couch, watching some show about something uninteresting.

"What's that in your hand" he asked. I looked down, and realized I still had the letter scrunched up in my right hand. The parchment was folded in odd angles. That was the moment Uncle Vernon decided to make his presence known.

"What have you been writing, boy?" he asked, and snatched the letter from my hand. His eyes scanned the page, eyes getting larger. "Yes, yes, yes" he said, then his face broke into a smile, and then he looked raging mad. "YOUR MOTHER WAS ALIVE, AND DIDN'T BOTHER TO COME GET YOU EVEN THOUGH SHE KNEW FULL WELL WHERE YOU WERE! HAVING US TAKE CARE OF YOU UNGRATFUL LITTLE FREAK, A SHE LOUNGED AROUND! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" he yelled, his face turning crimson.

Petunia's frame filled the doorway. "What is this all about Vernon?" she asked cautiously, not wanting to anger him further.

"Here." he said, shoving the letter at her. "Read the bloody thing." he grumbled. She did as he asked, and read the paper, and turned a deathly shade of white.

"Mum!" whined Dudley, "Why can't I read it?"

Petunia looked at him as though she didn't know who he was. "You will know what it says soon enough." she said, still extremely pale. "Vernon, from what this says, she had no idea, that he was alive, and didn't know we had thought her to be…gone. I am sure she will be grateful to us f-for taking such g-good care of h-her son." she stuttered, looking directly at me.

"When did you receive this- this pathetic excuse of a letter?" asked my uncle.

"Only a few hours ago, but it might only be a trick." I said, not wanting to jinx the situation. Dudley sat up.

"What is all the fuss about? I want to read the letter. Give me the letter! What did Harry do? I have to know!" he said angrily, and snatched the letter from his mother. It took him five miniutes to read it, but eventually his small brain managed to figure out the words. **( A/N I am too mean aren't I?)** "So Harry's mum didn't die from that evil guy?" he asked utterly confused.

"That's what it says, yes, but I don't know if we should believe it. Someone may have forged it." I said.

"Who would fake a thing such as this?" asked Uncle Vernon. I could think of quite a few of those people, but at that moment the doorbell rang. I stood there dumbfounded. "What are you gawking at? Answer the door, boy! Company doesn't lounge around waiting for you!" he yelled at me. I sprinted to the door, and unbolted it. It seemed to take years for the door to open, but when it did I was smothered in tears, and a tight hug.

**I hope you like my second chapter! Sorry it took so long, I just had way too much stuff to do, but I have a few snow days that I can use to catch up! Artemis out. Peace in demigodishness, and wizardly stuff!**


	3. meet and greet chappie 3

_**IF YOU DO NOT READ THIS THE REST OF THE STORY WILL NOT MAKE SENSE**_

**Hi again guys! Thanks for being patient with me. I'm still really sorry about the whole taking a month to give you another chapter thing. I changed a few things from the first chapter so don't get angry. Sally/Lilly made a double of herself the night that Tom came. (I hate calling him by the name that he thinks holds power) Tom killed the double and summoned Harry back to the house and tried to kill him (duh) but the protection that both Posiedon and Lilly had put on their kids was too strong…well that's kinda it. Hope you like this chappie and sorry for the long wait.**

Percy pov

We talked and talked with my mom. We messed with our new monster-proof Leo-made phones. I put Instagram on mine and instantly had like thousands of followers, but I ended up deleting it because that confused me too much. I got lots of games, but then I realized Leo had never given me a charger. Oh well. I deleted all my apps and prepared to save the battery so I could tell Leo later. He had already programmed the rest of the crew's numbers. After two hours my mom told me how we were getting to my aunt's house.

"We're going to use apparition. All you have to do is hold my wrist tightly, and don't let go at all costs. Leave all your things here we just need to pick up Harry, and we'll come back here." my mom told me. I nodded my head eager to get going. "Oh and Annabeth, dear you are free to stay or leave. If you would like to meet Harry when we come back I'm sure it wouldn't be an issue." she told Annabeth.

"Thanks, but I'm sure you'd rather catch up as a family. I'll just get going." she said, but I insisted on walking her out.

I called Blackjack, and she hopped on his back with expert skill. I stood on the tips of my toes, and kissed her. "Don't worry. I'll see you soon enough. Remember, we stay together." I said. She smiled, and Blackjack lurched forward, almost knocking me over, and flew off into the sky. I ran back upstairs, and my mom stood waiting in the living room.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready." I said, and grabbed her arm. Suddenly I was crammed inside a tube, and I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even move, but I could feel my mom's arm, and that reassured me. Just at the moment that I thought I would suffocate it all ended. I breathed in gulps of air, and looked up. I wanted to throw up at what I saw. It was the most boring street I had ever laid eyes on. Every house looked identical except for a few flowers outside or a birdbath.

"C'mon their house is over here." my mom said as she led me down the street. It blew my mind how she could be unfazed by our traveling method.

We walked up to a house that looked like all the other houses. The only thing that was different was it had a number four gleaming in gold metal on the outside of the house. We walked up, and she rang the doorbell that was the exact same color as the rest of the outside of the house. It took a few minutes for someone to answer the door, but when it opened my heart stopped.

There was a boy that looked exactly like me (except for some glasses) behind the door. My mom tackled him in a hug with tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry" she said into his ear. He hugged her tight, and looked over her shoulder seeing me for the first time. I looked at his bright eyes and gave my trademark lopsided smile. He smiled back in the same way.

Once my mom let him go he led us inside. He brought into a living room of sorts. It had a few pictures on a mantel but otherwise it was plain…so plain that it was sickening. How anyone could be so boring was beyond me. There was a tall skinny woman with a long neck which I guessed to be my aunt, a tall man with very little neck that was sort-of overweight who I guessed to be my uncle, and a smaller kid that looked just like him who I guessed to be my cousin. They were all gawking at my mom. It took all my willpower not to burst out laughing right inn front of them.

"Percy, why don't you go upstairs and help Harry finish packing?" she asked. "I have to talk with my sister." I left with Harry, and he led the way to a small bedroom.

"Hi." he said timidly. I smiled at him.

"That's all I get from the brother I didn't know I had till this morning?" I teased. He laughed. We talked while he packed all his belongings, which from what I could tell was actually not that much.

"Yeah mom went by the name Sally Jackson for a long time." I told him. He was so taken back that he dropped the sneaker he had been putting in his trunk.

"No wonder everyone thought she had died. She changed her name, and left. I just can't believe she's not dead. For thirteen years I've thought she was gone. What about my dad?" he asked.

I sighed. "Well it's complicated, but yeah he's alive. I'm sure you'll see him soon. He likes to visit, and he didn't get a chance to when it was my birthday. Mom's going to explain the rest when we go to our house. I'd tell you right now, but you'd thinking was insane." I told him, not wanting to give anything away without my mom there.

"I already know I'm a wizard what more could shock me?" he asked, oblivious to the fact that he would most definitely be shocked when we told him he was a demigod as well as a wizard.

"You'll have to wait, Harry, but it's a good surprise." I reassured him. "You'll just have to believe us."

"I hardly doubt there is anything I wouldn't believe anymore. My defense against the dark arts teacher had Voldemort living on the back of his head, I can talk to snakes, I found a diary that preserved a memory of an evil person, oh and chess boards can think for themselves if they are guarding a precious stone." he said as if it were nothing. I raised an eyebrow and he told me all about his first two years of Hogwarts.

His first two years of Hogwarts were just as exciting as my first two years of camp except he had detentions in between, where as I didn't. Severus Snape, his potions professor was 'a slimy git' as he put it. He'd already had two different Defense against the dark arts teachers, and many said the job was jinxed. He told me all about classes, and his best friends. Hermionie, and Ron, were their names, and he told me all there was to know about either. We talked about everything in the whole wizarding world from quidditch to what Animagus professor McGonagall was (cat). We conversed until Dudley appeared in the doorway looking rather frightened.

Harry glanced over, got off his bed, and closed his trunk. "I suppose they wan us downstairs, correct?" he asked, straight to the point. Dudley nodded, and scampered away glancing back every few seconds, probably to make sure I didn't pull out something magical and throw it at him. (not that I would…but I'm sure it'd have been fun to mess with him)

I picked up one side of his trunk, and he got the other side. We got it down the stairs in a breeze. My mom helped us outside, and I was almost certain that I would never see my aunt or uncle again.

My mom led us down the street, and we held her hand tightly before flashing into a suffocating, cramped tube that brought us back to our house.

**So guys sorry for the long wait but I have three stories, and am thinking of making one more. Peace out, and I promise that I'll TRY not to die before posting the next chappie. *smiles***


End file.
